Make Me Smile
by inuysha97
Summary: After Kyouhei receives his first Pokemon, Goku (Hugh) decides to take him on a journey to crush Team Plasma and return his little sister's Purrloin to her. Little does he know of his growing affections towards Kyouhei, or the consequences of being in love.
1. Hate, And More Hate

_It's hard to explain. We've been friends our whole lives, but I never thought my emotions would ever go wild like this before._

_ -Goku_

Chapter 1- Hate, And More Hate

Christmas Day, 2003

"Well Grandfather? What did you decide?" Goku's mother asked her father in law. "Hmm… I think it's time Eve got her first Pokémon. I have just the one." Grandfather Jonas replied. He gently placed his hand over a poke ball. "Now then, where id those children of yours get off too?" He asked his daughter in law. "They're playing outside with Kyouhei. Why don't I call them in?" She replied. She walked over to the front door and slid it open. "Goku! Eve! We have a special something for you!" She called to her children. Goku turned from the game of tag he was playing. "Be right there, mother!" He called back to her. He spun around to face Kyouhei and Eve. C'mon Eve! Mother has something for us! Be right back, Kyouhei!" Goku said excitedly, he grabbed his little sister's hand and led her inside. Kyouhei was left outside in the snow.

Goku felt instant warmth enter his body as he and Eve came inside. His grandfather and mother were waiting for them with smiles on their faces. "Eve, darling! I have a present for you! Come on over dear." His grandfather beckoned Eve over. Goku grinned and gently gave Eve an encouraging push toward him. Eve waddled clumsily to her grandfather. He smiled and took out the poke ball he had in a nearby bag. Goku came up close behind Eve to get a better look. He gasped when he saw the poke ball with a Purrloin inside. "Eve! You're going to get your own Pokémon! That's so awesome!" He applauded.

Eve reached out for the poke ball, but was interrupted with a scream from outside. The door burst open, revealing three men in black. Goku spun to face them. He saw Kyouhei kneeling over outside. "Go away!" He shouted to the men in black. One of them came forward and pushed him aside. Goku's mother stood up. "What do you want? Why are you-"The man cut her off with a menacing glare. She shivered and slowly sat back down. Goku got a closer look at the men and noticed a logo on the shoulders of their outfits, A shield like shape with a giant P on it. He stood up and braced himself for anything they tried to do. The man looked down at Eve and the Poke ball her grandfather was still holding out. He quickly snatched the ball from his hands, and was back in the doorway in a flash. Eve turned to face him. "Uh! Wait, that's my Pokémon!" She sputtered. Goku could see a smirk form beneath the man's mask. "No, it never was, and a child like you could never bring out a Pokémon's full potential anyway." He growled.

Tears started forming in Eve's eyes, and she started sniffling. Goku saw her out of the corner of his eye. He felt really angry at the thief. "That Purrloin isn't yours either! So give it back!" He shouted. The thief glanced at him. "It is our job as part of Team Plasma to liberate the Pokémon. You would never understand, insolent child." He said. "I'm not insolent!" Goku snapped. The thief snorted, and then turned away. He and his cohorts disappeared. Goku rushed outside. "No! Come back and give Purrloin BACK TO EVE!" He cried with rage. But the thieves never answered nor appeared again, the snow just kept falling.

July 13th, 2012

_Every damn day…_ Goku thought miserably, _I can't stop thinking about those three people._ Goku was sitting alone on the roof of his house. _Ever since then, there has never been a time where I wasn't at least a little angry. It sucks knowing it was my fault Eve's Purrloin was stolen. _Goku's thoughts were interrupted by a call from beneath him. "Goku! Want to play with me?" Goku looked down to see his childhood friend, Kyouhei, waving and grinning at him. Goku couldn't help but smile back. "Sure! I'll be right down!" He called back to Kyouhei. Kyouhei gave him thumbs up, and Goku climbed to the trap door that was connected to his bedroom.

_Kyouhei watched Goku and eve walk inside the house. He was patient; he stood alone and waited for them to come back out. Kyouhei heard footsteps behind him. He turned to face three men with black masks towering over him. The one in the middle glared at him. "Out of our way." He growled. Kyouhei screamed, another masked man looked at the leader. The leader nodded, and he knocked Kyouhei out of the way. The three walked silently over to Goku's house and knocked the door open. Kyouhei got up and crept up behind them. One turned around to face Kyouhei, and then he grabbed his shoulders. "The man kneeled down to match Kyouhei's height. _

_ "Go play elsewhere, child. I don't want you getting hurt." The man said. "Who are you? Why are you in Goku's house?" Kyouhei asked. "Don't worry about it; run along before my leader turns around, he is very violent. I don't want a child getting mixed up in this." The man said. "Are you ninjas?" Kyouhei wondered aloud. The man nodded, "Yes child, glad you could notice." The ninja seemed to smile behind his mask. "You haven't answered why you're in Goku's house." Kyouhei huffed. The ninja laughed quietly, "I don't know either, is that a good answer? Now go." The ninja let go of Kyouhei's shoulders, and gently pushed him away. "Don't do anything mean!" Kyouhei told the ninja, before backing away._

Kyouhei pushed the memory away when Goku opened the door. He smiled at Kyouhei. "Good morning." He greeted. Kyouhei grinned back at him, "Morning!"

Whenever he was alone, Goku felt miserable and angry, but when Kyouhei came in, all of those unpleasant emotions flew away. Kyouhei's happiness rubbed off on people around him, that's why everyone in Aspertia Town was more friendly and welcoming than anyone else in Unova, or so it seemed.

Kyouhei gave Goku a goofy grin when he opened the door. "What should we do?" Kyouhei asked. "You're asking me?" Goku asked back. Kyouhei thought for a moment. "I don't know what to do." He admitted. Goku chuckled and closed the door behind him as he stepped out. "Well, no one's going to let you out to route nineteen without a Pokémon…" Goku thought out loud, "But I have my own Pokémon, I can fight off anything that attacks us!" He said proudly. Goku took Kyouhei's hand and they walked to the gate leading to route nineteen. "Oi! You know you two can't go out there without Pokémon!" The guard, Simon, grunted at them when they came by. "Relax Simon, I've got one, and Kyouhei's with me." Goku assured. Simon grunted again, but let them go.

Route nineteen was covered with tall grass_. No wonder the adults are cautious out here, wild Pokémon are crawling around everywhere!_ Goku thought. Not that he cared, Goku just received his first Pokémon from his grandfather last year, and Goku hasn't battled anyone yet though. This'll be a good time to train my Pokémon! Goku said confidently. Kyouhei nodded in agreement behind him. Goku turned to Kyouhei. "You don't mind if I train do you?" he asked. Kyouhei shook his head, "I don't mind! I'll watch and cheer for you!" He replied. Goku grinned, and took off into the tall grass.

_Shame I don't have any of those Poke balls._ Goku thought sadly, as he defeated a Patrat. _Then I'd be able to catch more Pokémon! _Goku and Kyouhei explored route nineteen slowly, and Goku battled a lot of Patrat along the way. By the time they reached the end of the route, it was somewhere around 1 00. "It's about time we got back home, isn't it?" Kyouhei commented, looking up at the sky. Goku nodded. They turned around, and then heard a soft thud behind them.

"Hey, you trainers!" said a gruff voice. They turned back around to see who it was, a tall, orange haired man with a crazy looking poncho.

"We're not trainers." Goku replied softly. The man brushed the comment away.

"The name's Alder! Pleasure to meet you! I've been waiting atop that cliff there all day for trainers like you to come along!" Alder said cheerfully. "Did you not hear me? We're not trainers!" Goku said, getting irritated by the fact Alder didn't listen to him.

Alder looked at Goku. "You're not? But you look like trainers to me…"

"We are not trainers, and we were just headed back to Aspertia Town." Goku snuffed. He turned to walk away, Kyouhei right behind him.

"Waa-it!" Alder called. Kyouhei glanced back at Alder.

"Should we see what he wants?" He asked Goku. "No." Goku replied. Kyouhei shrugged and walked with Goku back across route nineteen. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps behind them

_Oh great, is that creep following us?_ Goku thought. "He's following us." Kyouhei said, as if reading Goku's mind. "Ignore him, he'll go away." Goku told him.

They reached the gate where Simon was playing with a bouncy Solosis ball. Simon looked up.

"Oi! Who's the weirdo?" He asked. Goku shrugged. "I don't know, let us in." Simon grunted, and opened the gate. Goku pulled Kyouhei through and Simon closed the gate on Alder's face.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Alder asked. "Who are you, stranger?" Simon asked. Alder sighed, "You didn't know me? That's a shame." Adler grinned, "My name's Alder, I'm the former champion of Unova!"

"What?" Simon examined Alder, "Huh, you do look crazy like him. Hmm, sure, come on in." Simon opened the gate for Alder to come through. Alder stopped to thank Simon, and then continued to follow Goku and Kyouhei through town.

Goku looked behind him when he heard the gate open again. "Dammit, Simon!" He cried. "What?" Kyouhei asked as he looked around.

Goku took Kyouhei's hand, and ran away. Alder saw them run, and ran after them calling, "Trainers! Wait up!" Goku didn't stop until he reached Kyouhei's house. "Go on in, Kyouhei, I'll deal with the creeper." Goku pushed Kyouhei towards the door.

"Umm, be careful." Kyouhei said to him. Goku approached Alder. "What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms. Alder laughed," I wanted to meet you two officially, plus, I wanted to give you some traveling advice and-"

"WE ARE NOT TRAINERS!" Goku shouted. Alder scratched his head, "Wait, didn't you say that before…?"

"Yes! Now you can stop stalking us, if you will." Goku said. Alder didn't move. Goku shrugged, and turned around. "Go inside, Kyouhei, or he's going to talk to you and fill your head with nonsense!" Goku said to Kyouhei, who was still standing at the door. Kyouhei nodded, and stepped inside the house. Goku walked to his house without looking back to see if Alder was still there.

The next morning, Goku climbed onto the roof to think. Goku liked the roof because it had a nice view. He could see all of Aspertia Town and over the Aspertia Outlook. After several minutes of fuming over past memories, he heard a familiar voice down below. Goku looked down to see Alder, waving eagerly to him.

"Hey trainer, Come on down so we can talk!" He called to Goku. Goku shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Alder. Alder laughed at him.

"C'mon now, don't be such a party pooper!" He called while he giggled. Goku sat back on the roof and pouted, _Why me? Why is he bothering me of all people?_ Goku sighed, and climbed down the trap door into his room.

Alder couldn't stop smiling after Goku stuck his tongue out at him. "No one's ever not wanted to meet me!" Alder guffawed. Someone in another house opened their window to shush him. When Goku never came to the door, Alder sighed, and turned to leave. Then he remembered the other boy, and remembered where his house was.

_Aha! I'll talk to him!_ Alder thought happily. He walked down the street to the other kid's house_. _

_Hmm, I should learn their names._ Alder thought. He went to the front door of the house and knocked. As Alder expected, the boy opened the door, and he looked pretty tired.

"Hello! My name is Alder; we met yesterday on route nineteen! Remember me?" Alder introduced himself. "Oh… Yea, I remember." The boy stood up straight, "My name's Kyouhei, Nice to meet you!" Kyouhei smiled at Alder. _At least this kid's friendlier than the other one._ Alder thought, very relieved.

Kyouhei stepped aside, "Come on in." He invited Alder in. Alder nodded, and walked in. Kyouhei closed the door softly and skipped over to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? My mother says it's polite to offer guests a hot beverage." Kyouhei asked.

"Oh, no thank you." Alder replied, "Thank you for offering though." Kyouhei stared at him for a moment, and then walked to the table.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked as he sat down. Alder sat down too, and replied, "Yes, I wanted to know if you were a trainer. Your friend made it pretty clear he wasn't Or did he we instead of me…?" Alder's voice trailed off as he tried to remember what that kid said yesterday.

Kyouhei shook his head, "I don't have a Pokémon yet." He said. Alder nodded, "Oh, I thought you did, because you were out exploring route nineteen." Alder thought for a minute, and suddenly an idea popped into his head. "I know! Meet me in Floccesy Town, and I'll give you your own Pokémon!" Alder told 's eyes lit up. "You mean it? I can have my own Pokémon?" He asked excitedly.

Alder nodded, but then remembered: "Oh yea! Ask your mother first!" He laughed, "Can't give you a Pokémon without your guardian's permission!" Kyouhei got up and walked into his mother's room quietly.

Kyouhei's mother, Caroline, was sleeping soundly. "Mom?" Kyouhei sat down on her bed. She responded with a soft snore. Kyouhei placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Mom, time to get up. I have something to ask you." He said. Caroline yawned, and her eyes fluttered open. She turned over to face Kyouhei. "Oh, good morning dear." She yawned again.

"Mom, guess what? This guy named Alder said he could give me my first Pokémon." Kyouhei told his mother. Caroline sat up. "Alder? The former champion of Unova? I've heard he's been in Floccesy Town." She mumbled as she stretched, "He says he'll give you a Pokémon? When?"

"He's here, in the house. I invited him in and offered him a hot beverage, just as you told me I should." Kyouhei replied. Caroline chuckled, "I did tell you to do that, didn't I?" She started getting out of the bed.

"Alright, let me get changed, and I'll talk to Alder about it." She said as she gently pushed Kyouhei out of the room. She shut the door behind him.

Alder looked up from a book he pulled off a bookshelf, 'How Slowpoke Got Its Tail' the book read. It had a slowpoke on the front. "What'd she say?" Alder asked.

"She's getting dressed, and then she wants to talk to you." Kyouhei replied.

"Oh, the old serious adult conversation huh? Well alright. At least I'll get to see how cute your mother is…" Alder's voice trailed off when Caroline stepped out of her room, dressed in an over sized white t-shirt and khaki pants. Her hair was still tangled"Good morning, Mr.… Umm…"

"Just Alder is fine, thank you." Alder said cheerfully. Caroline nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alder." She said. Alder nodded in agreement. Caroline strode to the table and sat down, Alder's eyes inconspicuously trailing her. He set the book he had back on the bookshelf, and sat down at the table across from Caroline. "I'm going to go see what Goku's doing, is that OK?" Kyouhei asked. Caroline nodded, and waved him away.

"So, you say you'll give Kyouhei a Pokémon?" Caroline asked Alder after Kyouhei closed the door behind him. He nodded, "Yes, I think he has trainer potential, along with that friend of his."

"Goku?" Caroline tilted her head. Alder nodded, and grinned. "Goku's his name then? Good, now I can stop calling him trainer."

Caroline started giggling. "You thought Goku was a trainer?" She chuckled. "He liked that!" Alder said sarcastically. "I'm sure he loved it!" Caroline replied mockingly. They both giggled for another minute before they stopped to talk again.

"I'll let you give Kyouhei his first Pokémon." Caroline said, "But you have to pick the right one. Kyouhei's not picky, but he should have Pokémon that fit his personality."

Alder shrugged. "Actually, I have a different idea." He said, "Kyouhei seems pretty ditsy and carefree. Maybe we should get him Pokémon that will help him? Pokémon that can protect him without getting orders from him, because he's not the type to give orders like that?"

Caroline's eyes widened with curiosity. "How long have you known him? Not long I assume, how'd you know his personality so well…?"

Alder chuckled, "Trade secret, I've been good at figuring people out by first impressions for a while." He winked at Caroline.

"So," Caroline asked, "What Pokémon will it be?"


	2. Start of Something New

_Note from author_

_Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait for me to post this! I had a tidbit of writer's block. It moved into my room and stared at me while I tried to write. Talk about creepy! So I was writing about two sentences everyday thanks to that. And yea, about this chapter's title... It's sappy, I admit it. But let me keep you no longer, please I hope you enjoy chapter two of 'Make Me Smile'!_

**Chapter 2- The Start of Something New**

Goku refused to go and answer the door when the bell rang, afraid that Alder was down there. He started hitting a pillow, pretending it was Alder, just because he bugged Goku so much.

"Goku, its Kyouhei! Come on down and say hi!" His mother called from down below him. Goku got up hesitantly, and shuffled downstairs.

"Good morning Goku!" His mother greeted when he was finished descending the stairwell.

"Morning, hello Kyouhei." Goku welcomed Kyouhei. Kyouhei said good morning back.

"That Alder guy came to my house earlier this morning." Kyouhei said. Goku slammed his fist into a nearby wall.

"What'd he do? Did you offer him that hot cup of tea or whatever?" He asked gloomily.

"I did, in matter of fact! It was to be polite. And he said he'd give me my first Pokémon to go on a journey with." Kyouhei replied cheerfully.

"Oh Arceus, my day's ruined." Goku muttered. Kyouhei looked at him worriedly.

"Your day can't be ruined yet! It's still early!" He commented. Goku sighed. He decided then that if Kyouhei was going on a journey, so would he.

"Say, how about we go on a journey together?" Kyouhei asked, as if he read Goku's mind. Goku nodded, glad Kyouhei asked him first. Kyouhei looked delighted, and it made Goku feel happy as well.

"Well, what Pokémon do you want?" Goku asked. Kyouhei shrugged.

"It doesn't matter I guess, I'll be friends with any Pokémon!" He replied. After Goku's mother forced him to eat breakfast, he and Kyouhei walked out to route nineteen.

"Good morning, Simon!" Kyouhei greeted Simon at the gate to route nineteen. Simon looked up at the boys.

"Eh? You want out again? Last time I let you, you brought in that crazy Mexican looking dude…"

"We didn't bring him! He's a stalker! It's your fault for letting him in!" Goku yelled at him. Simon covered his ears.

"Geez, alright. Don't bring in anymore crazy folks now." Simon said as he opened the gate.

"I swear no one here listens to me." Goku muttered as he dragged Kyouhei through.

"Heeey! Waait foor meee!" They heard Alder shout from way off. Goku turned to Simon.

"Quick, shut the gate!" He urged Simon. He grinned and shook his head. Alder ran past him and stopped in front of the boys. Kyouhei waved to him and Goku sighed with frustration.

"Go away freak." Goku told Alder. Alder leaned back.

"You're so mean!" Alder said, and then he leaned back over and hugged Kyouhei, "At least I can count on Kyouhei to be nice to me!"

"Dammit, let go of him!" Goku shouted. He pried Alder off of Kyouhei. Alder stepped back and grinned.

"Ready to get your Pokémon, Kyouhei?" He asked. Kyouhei nodded.

"Alright then! Follow me everyone!" Alder said as he trotted off. Kyouhei grabbed Goku's hand and followed Alder. Goku made curses under his breath. They strolled over to Floccesy Town and into Alder's wooden cabin.

"Welcome boys, this is where the magic happens!" alder said as he opened the front door and led them inside.

"Magic huh?" Goku muttered. Alder walked over to a table with a black box on it. He picked it up and came back to where Kyouhei and Goku were standing.

"I have three suitable Pokémon for you in here. You can pick from them." Alder said. He opened the box and revealed three Poke balls. Kyouhei stared blankly at the balls for a moment. Then he picked up the one on the left.

"What's in this one?" He asked Alder.

"That's Snivy, a grass Pokémon." Alder responded. Kyouhei smiled at the Poke ball.

"I choose Snivy then!" He said. Alder nodded, and closed the box.

"Good choice, now I assume Goku can tell you the basics about battling and other things too correct?" Alder asked.

"Why can't you teach him yourself, O' high and mighty former champion?" Goku asked sarcastically. Alder scratched his head.

"One, did I tell you I was former champion? Two, no, because I'm feeling lazy today." Alder responded. Goku groaned.

"Fine, Kyouhei, come with me and I'll teach you about Pokémon battles and stuff that my granddad taught me." Goku told Kyouhei. They walked out of the cabin and back onto route nineteen. Alder smiled when they left.

"I'm sure you two will become great Pokémon trainers."

On route nineteen, Goku showed Kyouhei how to battle. Kyouhei and Snivy seemed to click instantly after their first battle with Goku and his Tepig. After training together, the boys headed back to the gate where Simon was sound asleep.

"Hey old man, wake up." Goku said to the snoring Simon. There was no answer.

"Hey, Simon, wake UP!" Goku said louder. Simon's eyes fluttered open. He looked over at Goku, who was getting impatient.

"Eh, what's up?" Simon asked.

"Can you let us in?" Goku asked. Simon looked behind Goku.

"No Mexicans are behind you are there…?" Simon asked.

"NO! And I doubt Alder's Mexican anyhow!" Goku replied irritably. Simon shrugged and opened the gate. The boys entered quickly and headed straight to Goku's apartment. Kyouhei called Caroline and asked if he could stay at Goku's house. She said yes.

"You know, you don't have to ask her if you can stay over." Goku said as Kyouhei hung up the x transceiver. Kyouhei shrugged.

"It's polite to ask first, so she doesn't need to worry about where I am." Kyouhei replied.

"Whatever." Goku replied, uninterested. After several minutes of silence, Eve came up to them, looking excited.

"Guess what? That empty Pokémon Gym's been occupied!" Eve said.

"What? Someone's taken over the gym?" Goku asked. Eve nodded. Goku turned to Kyouhei and grinned.

"Hey, guess what? We're going to win our first gym badge!" He said.

"We are?" Kyouhei asked. Goku nodded, grabbed Kyouhei's hand, and ran off to the gym.

The boys stopped when they reached the gym.

"Huh, it doesn't look any different. They haven't cleaned up the front at all." Goku commented as he looked around the front of the building. Boards still covered the walls. Goku huffed.

"Maybe she was pulling my leg. Revenge for when I told her they were selling Castelia Cones at the lookout."

"Hey! What are you guys doing there?" A voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a boy with blue-ish black hair and an orange tie around his neck.

"Is the gym up and running again? I've heard someone took it over!" Goku asked the boy.

"Sort of, I just got permission to open it back up and become the gym leader. My name's Cheren, by the way." Cheren replied.

"My name's Goku, this is Kyouhei. We're trainers." Goku said.

"We are?" Kyouhei asked him. Goku nodded. Cheren stared at them.

"Then you'd probably be my first challengers then. Sorry, come back tomorrow. The gym will be cleaned up by then." Cheren said.

"Fine, that's fine with us!" Goku replied. "Let's go." He said as he beckoned Kyouhei to follow him. Cheren watched the boys leave.

"They somehow remind me of me. I'll bet they'll be great trainers." Cheren said to himself. _Or it's just a gym leader's instinct to think that way about lots of trainers._

The next morning, Goku shoved Kyouhei's shoulder until he woke up, which took up to ten minutes. Goku bounced around the house, obviously excited for their gym challenge. Kyouhei on the other hand, was still half asleep and moseying around lazily.

"Come on Kyouhei, wake up already!" Goku playfully shoved Kyouhei's shoulder again. Kyouhei responded with a groan. Goku stared at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"You're hopeless Kyouhei, Completely hopeless." He said.

By the time of ten thirty, Goku managed to dowse Kyouhei with a bucket of ice and water to wake him up. Luckily, it worked. Goku could tell by the whimper of defeat Kyouhei made. Goku and Kyouhei walked out of Goku's apartment and down the street to the gym, where their journey would begin.

_Note from author-_

_Psshewww! (is that even a noise?!) Hope you liked it! And no offense to anyone who is Mexican, seriously. That's just how I thought of Alder the first time I ever saw him! Anyway, I'll be sure to work hard on the next chapter, and hopefully kick out that writer's block as well!_


	3. The Psycho Within

_Note from author-_

_So my writer's block got sick of me and it left. I felt so free, I wrote chapter three in one day! Glorious glorious day! I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I wrote the beginning paragraphs while I was half asleep. This chapter also shows how psycho Goku is! Hope Nothing here scares you away!_

**Chapter 3- The Psycho Within**

Soon after kicking Cheren's ass and winning the normal badge at the new gym/trainer school, Kyouhei and Goku set off on their Pokémon journey. But not without the tearful goodbyes from Caroline, Goku's mother, his grandfather, and Eve. And definitely not without the reluctant opening of the gate to route nineteen. Simon grunted,

"Now don't expect me to let you boys in if you come back with crazy red hair, a poncho, and sandals on." The boys promised Simon they wouldn't wear anything of the sort before leaving. They wasted no time passing through Floccesy Town and Alder's cabin and into Virbank city.

Earlier, Kyouhei and Goku stopped by Floccesy farms where two breeders asked them to rescue their Pokémon.

"He was wearing some kind of black sailor suit." One breeder said.

"A total fashion disaster." The other one agreed. Suddenly, Goku was all pumped up and ran off shouting, "Have at you, sailor scoundrel!"

When Kyouhei caught up to him, Goku had already cornered the thief. Kyouhei walked up closer to them. Kyouhei noticed the logo on the thief's arm, the letter P on top of a shield like shape. Goku saw Kyouhei standing there, and then ordered him to stand in a corner while he interrogated the 'sailor scoundrel'.

Soon enough, the thief explained that he was a part of Team Plasma and that they broke up two years ago but now were back and 'bulletproof'.

"We are ti-ta-ni-um!" The Plasma grunt sang miserably. Kyouhei thought it sounded more like screeching than singing.

Setting the butchered song aside, Goku remembered the incident five years ago, and he saw the same logo on that ninja's arm. His adrenaline sky rocketed as he shook the Plasma grunt and demanded to know where the Purrloin was.

"I have no Purrloin, you psycho!" The grunt choked. Goku took insult at this remark, so he dragged the grunt several yards, and tossed him into a nearby river.

"I'll get you for this!" The grunt sputtered with a mouth full of water as he sailed down the stream. Goku laughed hysterically, only stopping when he sensed Kyouhei and the breeders gaping at him from behind.

Thinking back on the incident now, as they were walking through Virbank City, Goku's memory of that seemed a bit fuzzy, like he couldn't remember it that well. Kyouhei thought Goku was scary, but decided to keep the comment to himself.

Goku spent no time running to the gym and demanding Roxie to battle him. Roxie smirked.

"I like your enthusiasm, but I'm not going to go easy on you!" She said.

"That's just fine with me!" Goku replied, sending out his Tepig. Kyouhei covered his ears through the battle, wondering how the band could play so loudly during a battle.

Goku smiled at his new badge, holding it up against the sky.

"It's so cool looking, don't you agree Kyouhei?" Goku asked. Kyouhei nodded.

"I don't understand why you don't want to collect these." Goku remarked, putting the badge into the badge case. Kyouhei shrugged. Some guy with an afro came up to them.

"Yo! I saw your gym battle, you looked FANTASTIC! I'm gonna make you a special offer right here!" The man said, "I want YOU, to go to Poke star studios and become the AWESOMEST movie star anyone has ever seen!"

"No, not interested." Goku brushed him off. The man's mouth hung open.

"Why NOT?! Movie stars are…. Are the-"

"Sorry, I'm not into that junk." Goku said, standing up. "Let's go Kyouhei." He told Kyouhei as he walked away.

"At least think about it?" The afro dude asked loudly from behind them.

Goku and Kyouhei's journey went uphill from that point. From going psycho on more Team Plasma grunts in the Castelia sewers to getting the Bug badge from Burgh, the Castelia gym leader. On their last day at Castelia City, Kyouhei went out to explore by himself while Goku slept. That's when he met Colress, the scientist who wouldn't shut up about testing Kyouhei's skills and whatnot.

"Meet me on route five, and there we can battle. I will for sure make a trainer out of you!" Colress declared. Then he walked of, muttering to himself plans for making human robots with hearts and other crazy- not- well –thought- out- ideas.

The next day, Kyouhei spotted the Castelia cones. The waitress at the stand was crying about how boring she was because people never came by to get Castelia cones anymore. Kyouhei spent the next five minutes cheering her up.

Finally, Goku and Kyouhei left for route five. Kyouhei thought about telling Goku about Colress, but the thought left his mind when they walked into a sandstorm, which was apparently going nonstop for two years. Goku stopped to battle a breeder, so Kyouhei took the chance to go on ahead and meet Colress.

Colress was standing in front of a row of Crustle. He was chuckling darkly before he saw Kyouhei come up.

"So, you have finally come! I made this device last night; I have still yet to name it. But with it, I will show you how to move a row of Crustle!" Colress greeted Kyouhei. He flicked a switch on the handheld device he had, and it started beeping. Soon enough, the Crustle grew weary of the noise and moved away.

Kyouhei clapped, unsure of what to do. Colress grinned and switched the device off.

"Enough of that, it's about time we had our battle. Come out, my Magnemite!" Colress pulled out a Poke ball and sent out a Magnemite. Kyouhei sent out a Growlithe, which he caught near Virbank City.

Goku beat the breeder for the third time before he stepped back and sighed.

"Man, I think it's time we move on." He said. He looked around for Kyouhei, but he wasn't in sight. _Did he go on without me? _Goku thought. He moved up route five, expecting to find Kyouhei somewhere. It wasn't long before he saw Kyouhei battling with a man with a lab coat and a wacky blonde and blue hairstyle.

"Hey Kyouhei! What's up?" Goku called out to Kyouhei. Kyouhei turned around.

"HI Goku! Just battling, I'll finish up now!" He called back. Goku nodded, and watched Kyouhei's Servine take out a Joltik.

"That was a good battle, Kyouhei. I look forward to our next encounter." The man said to Kyouhei as he returned the Joltik. He then turned and walked away. Goku walked up to Kyouhei.

"Who's the creep with the wacky hairdo?" He asked.

"His name's Colress, he's a scientist. Or so he said." Kyouhei replied.

"Well, we're almost to Nimbasa City, let's keep going." Goku said. He walked away, Kyouhei following close behind.

They soon came up to Join Avenue, where some man in a suit tried to recruit Kyouhei as the new manager for Join Avenue.

"So sorry, we don't have time to manage Join Avenue." Goku said to the man. He grabbed Kyouhei's hand and walked away, soon entering Nimbasa City.

"They say Nimbasa City is lit by the flash of lightning." Kyouhei commented as they walked past the tall buildings.

"That's interesting." Goku replied. His eyes darted quickly through the scenery. He spotted the Ferris wheel.

"Hey look, it's an amusement park!" Kyouhei said.

"Maybe the gym is in there!" Goku said. The boys walked forward to the amusement park, both for very different reasons.

"I want to ride a roller coaster!" Kyouhei said. Goku looked over at him.

"You sure? You get motion sickness easily." He pointed out. Kyouhei nodded. Goku decided he'd ride some roller coasters with him, and then they'd find the gym. After several hours, the boys sat down on a bench to take a break.

"You know, I heard the gym leader is a famous model." Kyouhei commented. Goku's head shot up.

"Seriously? That's kind of cool, in a way." Goku said.

"Maybe we can see one of her fashion shows." Kyouhei said. Goku nodded.

The next day, Kyouhei got tickets to see one of the gym leader's fashion shows. He also made an appointment to battle her for Goku. At the fashion show, the gym leader, Elesa, made her appearance.

"Hello and welcome everyone! I'm so glad you could make it here today!" Elesa waved to the screaming fans. "Let's get started!" Elesa went backstage to change.

"That was… Flashy." Goku said as they walked out of the building. Kyouhei nodded.

"But she was so pretty!" He said.

"Alright, time for my gym battle! This is a great day!" Goku cheered. The boys ran off through the amusement park to the gym. Elesa greeted them outside.

"Hello, you're my next challenger correct?" Elesa asked Goku. Goku nodded.

"Yea and I plan to get my next badge today!" He said.

"I like your attitude, now let's get started!" Elesa cheered, beckoning the boys inside.

By the time Goku beat Elesa, the sun was beginning to set. Goku and Kyouhei walked together through the amusement park. Kyouhei looked up at the Ferris wheel.

"Goku, want to ride the Ferris wheel?" He asked Goku.

"What's so special about the Ferris wheel?" Goku asked back. Kyouhei shrugged. After a moment of silence Goku sighed.

"Fine, I'll ride it with you." He said. Kyouhei secretly smiled. He took Goku's hand and led him to the Ferris wheel. The cart swayed back and forth while they sat down. The door closed, and the wheel started moving upward. Goku looked out at the view.

"I have to admit, it's a nice view." He sighed. Kyouhei nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to tell Eve about this." Goku said. He looked over at Kyouhei.

"I'm… Glad you convinced me to get on this thing." He told Kyouhei. The boys smiled at each other. The wheel brought them up to the top. Goku shifted in his seat nervously, and then got up and sat down next to Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei… There's something I think I should tell you. Better sooner than later…" Goku muttered anxiously. Kyouhei looked at him blankly.

"Ah, how do I put this…?" Goku whispered to himself. He looked over at Kyouhei, his face felt slightly hot. _Just say it plainly, no dragging it out._

"Kyouhei, I- I think…. I've uh…" Goku stuttered. _Damn it! What's wrong with me_? He scolded himself. "Kyouhei, I've fallen in love with you!" Goku gasped. His face was red hot. He looked at Kyouhei, who was blushing as well. They sat that way the rest of the way down. They didn't notice the person looking straight at them from the ground.

Note from author-

... Crap, Colress is nuts. But I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and Goku's finally admitted his feelings for Kyouhei! Good job dude. Anyway, let me wrap up so I can write the next chapter!


	4. The Punishment For Being In Love

****_Note from author-_

_Phew! I planned on posting this Friday the 30th, but I thankfully finished early! I'm going out for the weekend, so if I didn't get this online now, it'd have to wait for Monday at the earliest. Anyway, this chapter is probably the longest one yet. Eight pages, I'm so proud of myself. So this is also a turning point in the story, given Goku confessed his love to Kyouhei, and the weird stalker watching them from the ground of the Ferris wheel. So I do hope you people continue supporting the story. And here's replied to Anonymous reviews I've received over the last two chapters._

_Kyouhei- I'm sorry I made you a simple minded gay teenage boy._

_Goku- I know you're not gay. This story id for the Grey Sky shippers. I mean no offense here, but if you don't like it, don't bother reading it._

_Rosa- I don't think Colress is nuts, I just wanted to make his character somewhat weird and awkward. Plus, it's how I thought of him the first time I saw him. My opinion has changed since then. And I know Goku and Kyouhei aren't gay, I've heard that one before, twice._

**Chapter 4- The Punishment For Being In Love**

Goku and Kyouhei walked the long route to Driftveil City without even making eye contact. After the Ferris wheel, Goku felt embarrassed around Kyouhei. Kyouhei felt unsure about what happened. He realized he had similar feelings for Goku, but was afraid of what would happen to their friendship if he said so.

Crossing the Driftveil Drawbridge was the worst part. No one was on sightseeing, so Goku and Kyouhei were alone while crossing. They could hear their footsteps and their breaths echo through the area. Kyouhei noticed how loud his breathing sounded, so he began holding it.

When the boys stepped off the bridge and into Driftveil City, Kyouhei released his breath with a loud sigh and gasp. Goku looked over at him for the first time.

"You OK?" He asked slowly. Kyouhei nodded.

"I want to do a lot here; I've heard lots of good things about the PWT, the gym, and the outdoor market. Care to, uh… Join me?" Goku asked nervously. Kyouhei looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Sure, what's first?" He replied. Goku grinned, and grabbed Kyouhei's hand. Kyouhei instantly felt himself blush.

"I need to get that badge first, and then I want to enter the PWT!" Goku said, raced off with Kyouhei dragging loosely behind him.

Goku was instantly lost. He ran through the streets looking up at the buildings.

Arceus, these buildings all look exactly the same, how does anyone get around? Goku thought to himself.

"Hey Goku, look at that pretty house over there!" Kyouhei said from behind him. Goku looked around.

"What house?" He asked. Kyouhei ran up to his side and pointed to a hill with an old brown cabin like house sitting on top. Goku stopped and looked at it.

"You call that pretty?" He asked Kyouhei, noticing how old and rickety it looked. Kyouhei nodded.

"Can we go check it out?" Kyouhei asked. Goku sighed.

"Sure, why not?" He replied. He followed Kyouhei up the hill. They saw two guys bickering close to the house's entrance.

"C'mon Nikki, why don't you rejoin Team Plasma? We were friends when N ruled two years ago, why'd you back out when Team Plasma regrouped?" The shorter one asked. He was in the same uniform the Plasma grunts wore. The other man had a white uniform on, it made him look medieval.

"Sorry Logan, I don't believe in what Team Plasma believes in now. I followed N because he truly cared about the Pokémon." Nikki replied. Logan's face went slightly red.

"Damn it Nikki, you weren't so stubborn two years ago…!"

"People change Logan, so have you. I don't like the new you. You're going against what we fought for!" Nikki interrupted. Logan let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine! Stay here and be a traitor!" He told Nikki.

"If anyone's a traitor here, it's you. You're fighting for what? Money? Fame? Back then, we fought for the Pokémon's sake! I still want the best for the Pokémon, and I'll wait for Lord N to return and help us!" Nikki explained.

"N's not coming back. He left us for what? To be with that kid Toya? I haven't seen the two since! Why do you think they're coming back?"

"Oh yea, who said we'd look after them huh? You did! Why haven't you lived up to that?" Nikki asked. Logan shook his head, and turned to leave. That's when he saw Goku's rage build. Since the Castelia sewers, Goku went psycho on every Plasma grunt he saw.

"Damn you Plasma!" Goku shouted as he ran towards Logan. Logan screamed and ran away, Goku right behind him. Nikki walked up to Kyouhei.

"That your friend chasing my friend?" He asked. Kyouhei nodded slowly. Nikki rubbed the back of his head as if he had a headache.

"What brings you here?" Nikki asked. Kyouhei opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"Well, as you might've figured out, I'm former Team Plasma. When sage Zinzolin rejoined Team Plasma a couple months ago, there were only several of us who didn't join them. We still believe in what we fought for two years ago, and we're waiting for our leader to return. In the meantime, we take care of lost Pokémon and return them to their trainers if they have one. We also treat injured or hungry wild Pokémon." Nikki explained.

"That's really nice of you." Kyouhei replied. Nikki grinned.

"Say, why don't you come in? I'm sure our current leader, Rod, would like to meet you." He asked Kyouhei. Kyouhei nodded, and followed Nikki into the wooden house. Inside, several people wearing the same white uniforms were playing with and feeding the Pokémon. In the middle of the room, an older gentleman was holding a Zorua.

"Hello Nikki, what was the commotion outside?" The older man asked.

"My friend from two years ago wanted me to rejoin Team Plasma. I refused, and this boy's buddy chased him away." Nikki explained. The man nodded.

"I see." He looked at Kyouhei, "My name is Rood. I was formerly a sage of Team Plasma, but I kept my distance from them since the reformed. What's your name?" Rood asked.

"My name's Kyouhei, my friend's name is Goku. He doesn't like Team Plasma." Kyouhei replied. Nikki chuckled.

"I could see it in his face, he was so furious when he saw Logan." He started laughing, and turned away while trying to restrain his noise. Rood sighed.

"Several members of the new Team Plasma are trying to recruit us and steal the Pokémon we're looking after." He said, "We've tried setting up a day care here, but no one trusts us, being former Plasma members."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kyouhei asked. Rood's eyes lit up.

"Yes, actually. This Zorua here was left by our leader, N. I believe I've heard him being called Zoro." Rood stroked Zoro's head. "Would you be so kind as to look after Zoro for us? At least, until Lord N returns for her." Rood asked Kyouhei. He held Zoro out to him, and she jumped into Kyouhei's arms and barked playfully at him. Kyouhei patted her head.

"I'd be glad to take care of her!" Kyouhei said. Rood nodded.

"That's great to here. I thank you for being a help to us." He sighed with relief. Two ladies then came from the back room, one with Pink hair and one with Blonde hair.

"What's the excitement out here?" The pink haired lady asked. Rood turned to her.

"Ah, Concordia, this is Kyouhei. He's just offered his assistance, so I'm sending Lord N's Zorua off with him to care for." Rood told her. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What good does that do?" Concordia asked. The blonde poked at her shoulder. Concordia glared at her.

"Maybe Kyouhei can find Lord N, and with Zorua, Lord N might be able to trust him." The blonde suggested. Rood nodded.

"You read my mind, Anthea." He said. Anthea curtsied. Concordia rolled her eyes. Rood turned back to Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei, may I ask of you to keep an eye out for our Lord N?" Rood asked, "He's quite recognizable, just look out for bushy tea green hair and turquoise eyes." He explained. Kyouhei nodded.

"Leave it to me! I'll find him no problem!" He replied determinedly. Rood smiled and nodded.

"We leave it in your hands then." He said, "Oh yes, and if you need us to raise a Pokémon for you, don't be afraid to ask!"

"Thank you very much!" Kyouhei said before turning to leave. He almost bumped into Nikki.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking a favor of you… If you see Logan again, please tell him I miss him and I want him to join me and sage Rood!" Nikki told Kyouhei.

"I definitely will!" Kyouhei replied. Nikki smiled with relief and stepped aside. Kyouhei thanked everyone and left with Zoro, who was barking with delight to be in someone other than Rood's company.

Goku ran up to Kyouhei when he descended the hill.

"Guess what? I got the badge from Clay, the gym leader!" Goku cheered.

"That's great! That's where you were then?" Kyouhei replied. Goku nodded.

"Sorry I didn't come back; I chased that Plasma grunt all the way to the gym. But then their leader, Zinzolin, showed up and they left. They didn't have Purrloin either." Goku explained sadly. He eyed Zoro.

"What's up with the Zorua?" He asked. Kyouhei explained what had happened in the house while they walked to the PWT.

Zoro skipped between Kyouhei and Goku's legs as they walked, occasionally playfully nipping at Kyouhei's ankles. Soon enough they reached the PWT, the Pokémon World Tournament. Goku's eyes lit up when they saw the building.

"I'm so going to kick everyone's asses and win this thing!" He cheered. They walked up to the front entrance, and saw three familiar faces: Cheren, Colress, and Clay. Colress was explaining his idea of a gun that shot Basculin with razor sharp teeth out at opponents.

"No, you're idea's lame and childish." Cheren interrupted his explanation lamely. Colress stopped talking instantly. Clay looked around and noticed Goku and Kyouhei.

"Ah, it's Goku, I sure knew you'd come." He said to Goku. He looked at Kyouhei.

"An' this is yer friend Kyouhei?" He asked. Kyouhei nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!" Kyouhei said. Clay grinned. Cheren turned towards them.

"So you're entering as well?" He asked.

"We sure are, so you'd better get ready to lose!" Goku replied. Colress eyed Kyouhei, and then skipped over to him.

"Kyouhei, I want to test your skills again, so we shall see each other on the stage!" He said, pointing at Kyouhei.

The five went into the building and signed up for the tournament.

"Now listen well boys, this here's yer first tournament, so let me do the explainin'" Clay began explaining the rules and different tournaments, such as the mix tournament, "But we're fightin' in the Driftveil tournament now, so you use three Pokémon, and the first one with no Pokémon, loses." Clay said. Goku nodded impatiently, Kyouhei started thinking what Pokémon he'd use.

_Maybe Servine, Braviary, and Munna._ Kyouhei thought. Zoro came up to him and yapped at him. Kyouhei looked down to him.

"What's up Zoro?" He asked. Zoro nodded her head to the big screen showing the current battle between Colress and a black belt. "Want to enter?" Kyouhei asked Zoro. She yapped and looked happy, so Kyouhei took that as a yes.

"Hey Kyouhei, what Pokémon are you using? I'm going with Pignite, Lucario, and Tranquil." Goku came up to Kyouhei asking.

"I'm going with Servine, Braviary, and Zoro." Kyouhei replied. Goku looked at him strangely.

"Zoro? But you just got her…"

"I know, but she wants to enter." Kyouhei said. Goku shrugged and walked away. Kyouhei heard his name called on a speaker, so he went up for the first round of the tournament.

Colress looked at Kyouhei proudly after he lost.

"Kyouhei dear, you have such great strength! I will study you and see how you are so strong!-"Colress stopped yammering when Goku came up behind Kyouhei and glared at him.

"Sorry to bother you, I shall take my leave!" Colress waved goodbye and slipped out of the building. Goku snorted.

"That's guys such a creep." He said, "Hey guess what, I beat Cheren! Yea, his Stoutland went down fast when Pignite came in with flame charge!" Goku excitedly described how he beat Cheren when Clay came up behind them.

"You kids are battling each other next, just so you know." He told them. Goku sighed.

"Thanks for telling us." He said. The speaker called Goku and Kyouhei up for the next round. Kyouhei grinned at Goku before entering the hall leading to the battle stage.

Goku came out of the building exasperated.

"Damn it! I wanted to win so badly!" He shouted, he smiled, "But Kyouhei's so strong. I'm glad he's my friend."

_And I'm glad he's the one I'm in love with._ Goku added in his head. Kyouhei skipped out of the front doors and bumped into Goku's back.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kyouhei said instantly. Goku turned to him.

"Don't worry about it." Goku replied. Zoro started growling at something moving past them. Goku looked behind him and spotted a Plasma grunt, more specifically, Logan. Logan eyed Goku, and started stuttering,

"D-don't you ch-chase me now! I'm just… uh, going o-on a stroll… Yea, a st-stroll! Don't you follow me!" He started creeping nervously towards the docks nearby. Cheren came out from the PWT and walked up beside Goku.

"What's up?" He asked. Goku kept staring at Logan, who looked over his shoulder every few steps to look at Goku.

"Hey, that's Logan from the old house right? I have something to tell him!" Kyouhei said, looking over Goku's shoulder. He started walking forward, when Goku grabbed his arm.

"Let me handle this." Goku growled. He stretched, and then ran towards Logan. Logan spotted him, screamed, and took off towards the docks.

"Where does Goku's energy come from?" Cheren asked aloud, "We should probably follow them. Who knows what trouble Goku will get into!" Cheren jogged after the two, Kyouhei and Zoro close behind.

Cheren, Kyouhei, and Zoro walked down the docks and past several ships. At the end of the dock, and black, mysterious ship with the familiar Plasma logo on it floated. Cheren glanced at Kyouhei, nodding towards the ship. Kyouhei took it that meant they were going in. So they did.

They climbed the platform onto the ship. Goku was going psycho on a Plasma grunt, and a bunch of other grunts were surrounding them.

"Where's Eve's Purrloin! You've got to tell me, or you'll suffer!" Goku was furiously shaking the Plasma grunt.

"I don't have a Purrloin! Stop shaking me you psycho!" The grunt said shakily. Goku stopped, dragged him to the side of the ship, and tossed him single handedly overboard. The heard a short scream and the splash of water.

"Maybe I worry about him too much, he's doing just fine on his own." Cheren muttered.

"I hope that guy doesn't get a cold." Kyouhei said.

"What is this madness?!" A gruff voice shouted from behind them. They turned to see a bigger old man with purple Plasma robes. A grunt came up to him and bowed slightly.

"We've been attacked by some psychotic kid sage Zinzolin!" The grunt replied. Zinzolin looked very displeased.

"Well, take care of him! One kid against all of you shouldn't be a problem!" Zinzolin told the grunt.

"I want to know where Purrloin is!" Goku shouted from the other end of the boat. Zinzolin turned his head towards Goku.

"Well my Pokémon are all stronger than a simple Purrloin! You've come to the wrong place!" He shouted to Goku.

"I know Team Plasma has it!" Goku called back.

"We don't have any Purrloin!" Zinzolin yelled irritably. Cheren and Kyouhei's heads looked back and forth between Zinzolin and Goku as they shouted at each other about Purrloin. Zoro barked at them, and Zinzolin's head faced Cheren, Kyouhei, and Zoro.

"More intruders?! Grunts, get them off the ship!" Zinzolin ordered the grunts. A couple of them crept over around Cheren and Kyouhei. They each sent out their Pokémon, varying from different poison types like Koffing and Scolipede. Zoro sent them flying backwards with night slash, but more grunts just filled their places.

Cheren cleared his throat and adjusted his tacky orange tie.

"Tsk, there's so many of them." He said, "Talk about a complete bother." He sent out Stoutland and told him to use hyper beam. The beam finished off the rest of the Pokémon. With the combination of Stoutland and Zoro's moves, they defeated every Plasma grunt. Zinzolin looked seriously angry.

"Damn it! I guess I'LL get rid of them!" He growled. Zinzolin marched up to Cheren and Kyouhei angrily. At the same time, Goku ran across the boat, knocking grunts over like bowling pins in the process, and stood in between Zinzolin and Kyouhei and Cheren.

"Don't you even get near them." Goku growled. Zinzolin stopped, and then smirked.

"Or what? Going to throw me over board?" Zinzolin asked sarcastically. Goku glared at him, and Zinzolin glared back. After several minutes of a glare showdown, Cheren cleared his throat.

"This is so stupid." He commented lamely. Kyouhei tried hiding a chuckle. Zinzolin stopped glaring at Goku.

"Indeed, this is a waste of my time." He snapped his fingers, and three ninja poofed out of nowhere.

"Ah, how'd they get there?" Kyouhei asked. Zinzolin turned to the three ninja and muttered something to them. They disappeared, and they reappeared around Cheren, Goku, and Kyouhei.

Cheren and Goku found themselves back on the docks, with the Plasma ship sailing off into the distance. They looked after it solemnly.

"I hate Team Plasma." Goku muttered, "Don't you two hate them as much?" He asked, turning to Cheren.

"They aren't as much my problem as much yours." Cheren replied. The boys looked around.

"Where the fuck is Kyouhei?!" Goku swore.

"Watch your language," Cheren scolded, "And I don't know. He was next to me on the boat."

"Those three ninjas teleported us off." Goku continued.

"It's pronounced ninja. Ninja is plural for ninja." Cheren pointed out.

"Does it look like I care?" Goku asked irritably, "Anyway, They still must have Kyouhei with them if he's not here! We've got to save him!" He declared. Cheren nodded.

"I'll help you find him. First, we've got to track Team Plasma and Zinzolin down." He said.

"I might know where we can get help tracking them." Goku answered. Cheren followed Goku down to Driftveil City. They walked right past a man watching them without noticing. A man with green hair down to his waist.

_Note from author:_

_And I know you all know who the stalker is NOW. Sorry I'm so bad at writing Clay's accent and battle scenes. I would've liked to write more of the PWT, but I suck at writing battle scenes. And Logan and Nikki are from my black and white fan fiction, 'Only If You Knew'. So those of you who have read that would already know those two, but they have a more stand alone part here, only a couple references to my other story. Now to get writing chapter five. I'm really cranking out the story quick, aren't I?_


	5. Help is on the Way

_Note from_

**Chapter Five- Help is on the Way**

Kyouhei found himself in a dim lighted room. He looked around to see Goku and Cheren, but they weren't there. He jumped when he felt Zoro rub her head against his ankle.

"Sorry Zoro, you startled me." Kyouhei told her. He picked her up and stroked her head. He jumped again when he heard footsteps come closer to him.

"Welcome on the Plasma Boat." One voice said.

"Have you ever thought about how lame that name sounds? The boat should have a cooler, more sinister name. Like 'The Dark Plasma' or 'Plasmatastic flying boat'" another voice rambled.

"Shut up Frank." The first voice told him. Kyouhei heard a slap and a little groan.

"Oh hey, I know that voice! Logan right?" Kyouhei said excitedly. He felt the air grow tense.

"Oh shit, he knows you." Frank said.

"Oh shit, just shut up Frank." Logan growled. The two Plasma grunts stepped out of the shadows (finally). Kyouhei's eyes lit up when he remembered the message he was to deliver.

"Logan, you're friends with Nikki right?" Kyouhei checked. Logan scowled, but nodded.

"Well, he asked me to tell you something if I saw you." Kyouhei said, "He wants you to rethink your decision about rejoining Team Plasma, and he'd appreciate it if you joined him and sage Rood in making the perfect environment for Pokémon to live-"

"But that was all a lie!" Logan interrupted, "Ghetsis fooled us! He wasn't doing it for the Pokémon; he was doing it for the power, and glory! All Team Plasma is doing now is what he was doing all along: Taking control of Unova and gain all power! That's it!" Logan's frown didn't let up. Kyouhei felt a shiver go down his spine.

"W- Well… Didn't you believe in freeing the Pokémon? And making the perfect world for them? This isn't what you joined Plasma for is it? I don't think so. I think it's because you cared about the Pokémon, and wanted the best for them. What Rood and Nikki and Anthea and Concordia are doing is sticking to what they believed in." Kyouhei sensitively explained. Logan's lip quivered, his eyes looking uncertain. But his glower came back seconds soon.

"Nikki and the other former members of Team Plasma… In my opinion, I think they're doing the right thing, helping Pokémon that have been abandoned and mistreated." Kyouhei thought aloud, " They've been redeeming themselves, but… Team Plasma now is doing-"Logan interrupted him again by charging at him. Zoro leaped out of Kyouhei's arms. The boys both smacked back against a wall. Logan griped him hands tightly at Kyouhei's shoulders. Frank averted his eyes, pretending nothing was happening.

"What they've been doing from the start. Don't you listen kid? Ghetsis has been aiming for what we've accomplished for years. We now have the power to control Unova! Nikki's missing out. He's the one that backed out! Those traitors left what they've been fighting for all along!" Logan's grip tightened around Kyouhei's shoulders. Kyouhei's eyes were wide with alarm, but his lips curved into a soft smile.

"I don't think you actually want that, do you? Even if Ghetsis did trick you, you worked hard for the Pokémon, not for the selfish greed for power." Kyouhei's voice cracked as he talked. Logan tried searching for a comeback, his voice hardly above a whisper,

"Sh- Shut up… You don't… know anything." Logan held back a sob. Frank started whistling and casually ignored Logan and Kyouhei. Kyouhei slowly reached his arms up and around Logan, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK, it's fine." Kyouhei soothed as Logan squirmed around trying to break the hug, but all he managed to do was burst into tears.

"God fucking dammit! I don't cry! WH-What is this? Te- Tears? I h-hardly think so!" Logan cursed. Frank finally eyed Logan and opened his mouth to speak.

"Umm… Logan? I don't think this was supposed to happen, wasn't the plan to-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up Frank!" Logan shouted over his shoulder. He broke free of Kyouhei's hug and gasped.

"This isn't me! I don't cry, I most certainly don't question myself!" Logan argued with himself.

"I think I've had enough of this." Zinzolin's voice sighed from behind Frank. Frank and Logan both stood up straight, Logan stopping only to wipe the last few of his tears away. Zinzolin stepped out from the shadows and walked past the grunts and up in front of Kyouhei. Zoro snarled at him from behind Kyouhei's ankles.

"That is N's Zorua, isn't it? I know that runt when I see it. It's always been running around, nipping everyone's ankles. I've always just wanted to wring its tiny neck." Zinzolin muttered. He smiled darkly at Kyouhei, he lifted Kyouhei's chin slightly with his hand. "Have I got plans for you, Kyouhei." He said,

Goku led Cheren to the old house where Kyouhei said former Plasma members where living. Goku trotted up the hill and knocked on the house's door. A woman with pink hair opened the door.

"And you are?" She asked.

"My name's Goku, this is Cheren. My friend Kyouhei told me about you guys and I need to talk to you." Goku explained. The woman's eyes examined the boys, and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey Rood, got some more kids to entertain you!" She shouted into the house. An old man stepped out of the back room.

"Hello there, how may we help you?" Rood asked Goku as he stepped forward to the boys.

"Team Plasma kidnapped Kyouhei; I need your help to track them down." Goku replied, his shoulders tensed. Rood's smile flat lined.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kyouhei's such a sweet boy. But I'm afraid I have no contact with Team Plasma." Rood said. Cheren sighed.

" Doesn't anyone here know people in Team Plasma?" He asked quietly. Nikki's head popped up from the Minccino he was playing with.

"I know someone, his name is Logan." Nikki said, standing up and facing Goku and Cheren. "You mean that guy I've been chasing all day?" He asked. Nikki thought, and nodded.

"I do believe I remember you chasing him away from here while I was conversing with him." He replied. Goku sighed.

"So do you think you can somehow contact him and get information about where Team Plasma is?" Cheren asked Nikki. Nikki nodded slowly.

"I can try at the least." He replied. The pink haired woman snorted.

"Good luck with that, you're more idiotic than Logan is." She said.

"Now now, Concordia, let's have a little faith in Nikki." Rood told her. Concordia crossed her arms over her chest as paced into the back room. Rood chuckled.

"Don't mind Concordia, she's just taken a bad aftermath when our leader disappeared." Rood told Goku and Cheren.

"Yea and she takes it out on me." Nikki muttered in the corner.

"I don't have time for this! We need to find Kyouhei, and fast!" Goku shouted. Cheren whacked him upside the head with the dictionary he was holding.

"Don't be such a little kid." Cheren scolded. Goku rubbed his head irritably.

"Well, we will see what we can learn about Team Plasma's location." Rood said, "It the meantime, what will you two do?" Goku crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not gonna stand around, that's certain." He muttered. Cheren adjusted his tie.

"Then we can do just that," He said, "But how can we get the information we need?"

"The gym leader there, his name is Drayden. You can talk to him. He knows much about dragon types." Rood responded. Concordia poked her head out from the back room.

" He-heh, you're going to see Drayden? I hear he trains with his Pokémon himself to toughen them and himself up. He's totally buff." She snickered. Anthea strolled by her with a dreamy look on her face.

"Drayden's so buff, he's sexy! If only he were younger…!" She said. Concordia eyed her with a look that said; _Go away, I'm trying to scare them!_

Rood sent Goku and Cheren off to Opelucid City with nothing but a map, which they both already had. Goku muttered to himself as they walked down route six.

"This is so stupid." He said. Cheren whacked him again with the dictionary.

"If it's so stupid, why bother with the trouble? I mean, it's ONLY Kyouhei at stake." He sighed. Goku rubbed his head and swore.

"Why do you have a dictionary anyway?" He asked irritably. Cheren snickered at him and continued walking. Goku followed him without another word.

After rushing through Mistralton and Icirrus City, Goku ignored the urge to win badges, and they soon ended up on route nine.

"What's with the rednecks and mean looking dudes?" Goku asked, looking around at the men with beards on motorcycles staring at him with hungry looks on their faces.

"How should I know?" Cheren retorted back, he took Goku's arm and averted all eye contact with the muscular men with hairy chests that cracked their knuckles as they passed. Goku's eyes grew worried.

"Kyouhei would try making friends with these men, if I know him well enough." He commented.

"Yea, that sounds like him." Cheren agreed. The boys scurried through the crowds of rednecks and through the gate to Opelucid City. Goku sighed loudly with relief.

"I'm glad those guys didn't try anything!" He said cheerfully. Cheren responded by adjusting his tie. The boys looked around the old city and sighed.

"All the buildings look the same, old and ancient." Goku said, scratching his head.

"Ancient is a synonym for old you know." Cheren added.

"Shut up, I know that. Don't think carrying a dictionary around makes you smarter than me-"

"A thesaurus has synonyms written inside it as well." Cheren said, walking ahead of Goku. Goku gave him a look of irritation.

"I knew that too." Goku growled. He followed Cheren around Opelucid City. Cheren looked up and around at the old marble buildings. He stopped in front of a tall tower.

"This is the gym; it hasn't changed since I've last been here two years ago." Cheren said.

"I doubt anything here has changed since the prehistoric times." Goku mumbled. Cheren lead Goku into the gym. Goku was surprised to see all of the stone dragons that could move. Luckily, Drayden decided to come down from his post to meet them instead of them hopping on a dragon and falling to their deaths. Goku was positive at least one poor bloke died riding the stone figures.

"Hello there Cheren! Long time no see!" Drayden came up and greeted. Cheren smiled back at him.

"It has been long hasn't it? Anyway, my friend and I need some help." Cheren explained their situation of getting information on Kyrem.

"Hmm… Kyrem huh? I'm afraid I don't know as much of it, but there's the legend that speaks of it." Drayden said. Goku sighed.

"I hate history class." He muttered. Cheren spun around and whammed the dictionary into Goku's head. Goku swore as he backed off and rubbed hid throbbing temple. Drayden chuckled, and then told a story about Kyrem and its powers to combine with Reshiram or Zekrom. Not long after Drayden wrapped up the tale, a blasting noise came from outside. The ground rumbled thunderously, and the temperature began dropping.

"Ahh! It's so cold!" Goku complained. Cheren shivered and glared at him.

"At least you have a jacket! Quit whining!" Cheren scolded. Drayden ran outside, the boys right behind him. Outside, thick layers and sheets of ice covered the ground, and giant icicles poked upwards.

"Think of how many snow cones you could make with this." Goku remarked. Cheren laughed sarcastically.

"Don't make light of this you fool!" He said, looking up at the sky. Goku and Drayden glanced up as well. Goku snapped.

"What?! How can their ship FLY?!" Goku shouted, scowling up at the big black Plasma ship hovering over Opelucid City. Cheren shrugged. Goku yelled curses up to the ship while Cheren looked around at the city. He noticed a girl with outrageous purple hair whom he recognized immediately.

"Iris, what's team plasma doing here?!" Cheren called out to her. Iris looked over her shoulder to him. She was balancing on top of the ice.

"How would I know?" She asked back. Drayden stepped forward past Cheren and Goku, who by now would need his mouth washed hundreds of times before it was clean again.

"Iris! Go see if people need help getting into shelter!" Drayden ordered Iris. She waved to him and nodded, and then she ran off on the ice, only tripping once. Drayden turned to Cheren and Goku.

"Boys, I need your help cleaning this mess up!" He told the boys.

"Ah but, how do we clean up ice?" Cheren asked. Drayden shook his head and pointed towards the flying ship.

"No, I need you to get rid of that ship for me." Drayden said. Goku stopped swearing and sighed.

"I think I'm good now." He said. Cheren frowned.

"I think you need help, serious help." Cheren retorted. Goku glared at him.

"Oh shut up will ya?" Goku asked. Drayden cleared his throat.

"You two need to get moving before that ship comes any closer." He said, pointing out the ship, which was lowering closer to the ground. Cheren sighed.

"Let's get going then." He said. He stepped onto the ice, immediately off balanced. Goku held back a chuckle. He stretched, and ran across the ice and towards the ship.

"Hey Goku, wait up!" Cheren called. Drayden grinned and gave Cheren a hard push, sending him flying across the ice. Cheren was right behind Goku in no time. Goku glanced over his shoulder.

"Ack, slow down!" he shouted.

"I don't know how too!" Cheren responded, he bumped into Goku and they both tumbled down, Goku face first.

"Arceus Cheren! Watch yourself!" Goku scolded, rubbing his forehead. Cheren stood up, his legs shaking.

"Sorry Goku." He apologized. He held out his hand to Goku. Goku took hold and Cheren helped him up.

"Let's go stop Team Plasma." Cheren suggested. Goku grinned.

"It's about time we saved Kyouhei as well." He replied. The boys wobbled the rest of the way to the ship. Zinzolin watched them from the deck of the ship, Logan and Frank behind him.

"Logan, I think it's time." He said. Logan nodded.

"I'll get the crew ready." Logan responded. He bowed and walked down below the deck. Zinzolin smirked, still watching Cheren and Goku bicker and trip over themselves.

"Heh, just wait. The power of Kyrem and the world will be in our hands soon, with the help of those boys." Zinzolin said.

"Sir, why exactly do we need them?" Frank asked. Zinzolin shook his head.

"I don't know just yet," Zinzolin replied. "But what I do know is that those boys are the key to awakening Kyrem."

_Note from author-_

_Can't say this is my favorite chapter, but I still find entertainment in reading it. I hope you all continue supporting the story, and be sure to review and give me feedback. Even if it's more anon responses saying Hugh (Goku) and Kyouhei aren't gay. I know they aren't to some people, but this is for the greyskyshippers! And for those people who like comparing stories to songs, I know the perfect song for this story. It's called 'Smile' by Sixx: AM. I swear (he heh, swear.) I didn't hear this song until I posted chapter 4._

watch?v=P0CNzX7rq-s _ (Lyrics for the song)_

_I'll continue writing chapter six, until then, sayoonara!_


	6. The Key to Love and Power

****_Authors note-_

_ Final chapter people! Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Lets see... Not much language, to make up for Goku in previous chapters. There's somewhat a lot of action. And I can't remember what I had wanted to say to you readers... Sorry. But please do enjoy the final chapter!_

**Chapter Six- The Key to Love and Power**

Kyouhei felt sorry for Logan. It seemed he just was lost, and Kyouhei felt the need to help him. He smiled at the idea of reuniting Nikki and Logan so they could both work to make the world a better place for Pokémon. Kyouhei also thought of Goku, and how worried he most likely was. But he didn't want Goku to come save him, not after hearing Team Plasma's plans to use him, Goku, and Cheren to awaken Kyrem.

Logan hesitantly explained the plans to him several hours before.

"Alright kid, I think you should hear this. Not because I agree with you about the whole quitting Team Plasma or anything." Logan said gruffly. Kyouhei smiled, now knowing Logan was somewhat on board with the idea of helping Nikki, Rood, and the few others.

"So Zinzolin briefly explained this thing to me, I'll tell you what I can. First off, Zinzolin wants to awaken Kyrem in the Giant Chasm. So in order for that, we need three individuals with certain traits. Intellect, power, and kindness. Please don't ask me why, cause who the hell knows." Logan said.

"So, am I one of the people…?" Kyouhei asked quietly. Logan nodded.

"Along with that jerk face Goku and the gym leader, whatever his name is." Logan replied.

"His name's Cheren." Added Kyouhei. After hearing of Zinzolin's plans, Kyouhei was worried about what would happen to the three of the boys when Kyrem was awakened. Then he felt the ship rumble, like an earthquake was happening. Frank ran past him shouting "Huzzah huzzah, it's so magical!" Logan calmly came over to Kyouhei.

"Nah, the ship's just flying, no big deal."

"The ship can fly?" Kyouhei asked in disbelief.

"Yea, some mad scientist tweaked a couple things and poof! The ship can fly. Who knows how we're going to land though." Logan said jokingly. Kyouhei agreed.

"So where are we headed?" Kyouhei asked. Logan shifted his weight onto his left leg and crossed his arms.

"We're headed to Opelucid City, so Zinzolin says. He told me and Frank the other two boys are headed there as well." Logan said. Logan told Kyouhei to stay below deck until he came back, and then he left Kyouhei in the dim lighted hallway. Kyouhei sighed, and silently prayed Goku and Cheren wouldn't make it easy for Team Plasma to awaken Kyrem.

Kyouhei could feel the ship move through the air; the floor would slightly shake from time to time. Zoro trotted up to Kyouhei and nudged his leg. Kyouhei smiled and picked her up. Zoro yapped happily as Kyouhei hugged her. After several minutes, or as it seemed like hours, the ship creaked to a stop. The floor rumbled and the air felt chilly. Kyouhei wasn't worried about what was happening, as long as Goku would be OK. He never felt more obliged to see Goku ever, since they lived on either end of a street their lives. It was simple to visit each other often.

Logan hurried down the stairs from the deck and came up to Kyouhei and Zoro. Kyouhei stood to match Logan's height.

"What's happening?" Kyouhei asked. Logan shivered.

"Zinzolin ordered some grunts to challenge Opelucid City to a snowball fight." Logan responded. "Sorry, not the time for joking. Zinzolin covered Opelucid City in ice, not sure where ice was being stored in the ship, but oh well."

"Why'd he do that?" Kyouhei asked, hoping Logan was joking again, but Logan's expression said he was dead serious.

"Honestly, no clue. But Goku and Cheren are ice skating towards the ship; they're playing right into Zinzolin's hands." Logan said. Kyouhei squeezed Zoro, making her growl at him to loosen his grip.

"So what'll happen next?" Kyouhei asked. Logan shrugged.

"Who knows? I'm sure Zinzolin will fly the ship to the Giant Chasm as soon as Goku and Cheren are on board though." As he said it, the ship began rumbling again, preparing for takeoff. "Let's just hope no one dies from Goku's rage until we get there." Logan commented.

Frank came running towards Kyouhei and Logan, several other grunts close behind him. As they ran by, Frank yelled "Run for it, the psycho's back!" Logan's expression grew worried. Kyouhei heard Goku on the deck going nuts about the Purrloin and Kyouhei, it went something like this:

"Team Plasma bastards! Where's my sister's Kyou- I mean Purrloin! And tell me where Purrloin- sorry, Kyouhei is!"

Kyouhei couldn't help but smile. Logan exhaled loudly.

"I feel sorry for whoever gets in his way." He commented. Kyouhei nodded in agreement. Not too long after, Zinzolin managed to keep Goku and Cheren on deck until the ship landed in a forest, just outside the Giant Chasms. Goku immediately ranted about how he had enough of Team Plasma for one day and leaped off the ship and far into the forest. Cheren sighed and grumbled about how much he hated getting left behind. Cheren turned to Zinzolin.

"It's about time we get time to chat." he said. "I'm only asking this once, and I expect an answer. Where is Kyouhei?" Zinzolin smirked and whispered something into a grunt's ear. The grunt bowed and slipped below decks.

"The rest of you," Zinzolin directed his attention towards the crew. "I expect you to find him and bring him back!"

"You mean the crazy freak kid who jumped off board?" One grunt asked nervously. Zinzolin nodded and pointed to the direction Goku ran off in. The grunts whispered amongst one another, and hesitantly departed the ship to look for Goku. By that time, Logan walked up onto the deck with Kyouhei and Zoro. Cheren glanced at them with relief. But Kyouhei's expression said he shouldn't be pleased yet.

"Tell you what," Zinzolin said towards Cheren. "I need your and Goku's help. If you help me, I'll release Kyouhei." Kyouhei shot Cheren a look that said _don't do it! _Cheren heard Goku shout at the grunts in the distance.

"What kind of help?" He asked Zinzolin. Zinzolin's smirk didn't budge.

"I need the three of you, Goku, Kyouhei, and yourself, to awaken Kyrem for me. Then Team Plasma will use its power to conquer Unova!" Zinzolin said. Logan whispered into Kyouhei's ear, and they shared a quiet laugh.

"Zinzolin sir!" A grunt called. "We uh, have him… Or sort of do!" Zinzolin marched to the edge of the ship.

"Well, do you have him or no?!" Zinzolin asked irritably. The grunt scratched his head.

"Yea, we do." The grunt responded.

"Where is he then?" Zinzolin huffed.

"He uh…" The grunt's voice trailed off. Zinzolin sighed exasperatedly.

"Bring him here!" He called. The grunt bowed and trotted back into the trees.

"Honestly," Zinzolin sighed. "These grunts are hopeless." The grunt came back with the others and Goku, who was trying to bite one of their arms off. His attempts were somewhat in vain. He stopped when he spotted Kyouhei and Logan on the ship.

"Kyouhei, don't worry! I'm coming for you!" Goku called, squirming through the resisting Plasma grunts. Cheren stepped out of Goku's way while he clambered aboard. Zinzolin smirked as Goku ran straight to Kyouhei and hugged him. Logan stumbled aside.

"Kyouhei…" Goku said, on the verge of tears. "I was so… worried about you!" Goku squeezed Kyouhei tightly and quietly resisted the urge to cry. Kyouhei returned the hug. He leaned up towards Goku's ear.

"Go while you still can." He whispered. "Don't let Team Plasma get their way." Goku loosened his grip.

"I wouldn't let Team Plasma win in a million years." He whispered back. Cheren cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Zinzolin. I refuse to help you. And I'm positive Goku and Kyouhei feel that way as well." He said. Goku turned towards Cheren and grinned.

"Finally you learned common sense!" He cheered. Cheren frowned at him.

"Look who's talking." He retorted, fixing his tie. Zinzolin sighed.

"I'm sad to hear such news. But I'm not taking no for an answer." Zinzolin said. He sent out an Arboc.

Arboc was lightning fast, Zinzolin told it to use wrap on the three boys. Arboc began to slither towards Cheren, but Zoro leaped in between them and yapped. She gave Kyouhei a look that said it all _C'mon loser; say the word and I'll tear this thing to shreds! _Kyouhei nodded to her, and she charged at Arboc, using bite. Arboc flinched. Zoro leaped backwards and used night daze. Arboc shook the effects off and charged at Zoro. It used poison tail on Zoro. Zoro yelped and stumbled. Arboc's attack left her poisoned.

Arboc averted its attention back to Cheren. Cheren pulled out a Poke ball and sent out a Purrloin. Goku's eyes widened.

"Traitor, you had it all along!"

"No I didn't, you fool!" Cheren retorted. Kyouhei assured Goku that Cheren's Purrloin wasn't the one he was looking for. Purrloin charged at Arboc and used scratch. Arboc dodged and came back with poison tail. Purrloin tumbled onto the ground, but shook itself off and stood up. Purrloin leaped and used leer, which lowered Arboc's defense. Zoro painfully stood up and used foul play against Arboc. Arboc cried out, and then fainted. Zoro yapped at Purrloin happily. Cheren returned Purrloin to her Poke ball, and gave Zoro a pecha berry.

"No no no!" Zinzolin yelled, his face red. "We're just getting started here!" He pulled out another Poke ball. He prepared to send out his next Pokémon when a voice behind him said, "Zinzolin, that's enough." Cheren and Zinzolin both recognized the voice. They turned and saw a figure come out from below decks, Ghetsis.

Goku and Kyouhei looked a Ghetsis strangely. Cheren shot them a look telling them this guy's just another freak. Cheren shook his head when Goku silently asked _Can I kill him? _Goku looked disappointed. Ghetsis walked up to Zinzolin.

"Thank you Zinzolin, for your hard work." He said. Zinzolin slightly bowed. The grunts, still on the ground, bowed too. Ghetsis turned to Cheren.

"It's been a while. How are the dear heroes of truth and ideals doing, hmm?" Ghetsis asked him. Cheren glared at him, and Ghetsis chuckled darkly.

"Oh never mind." He said, directing his attention towards Goku and Kyouhei. Goku stood in front of him protectively. "I'm truthfully sorry to drag you three here unheedingly. I gave orders that weren't quite needed. Mostly just to keep everyone busy while I did the real heavy lifting for Team Plasma." Ghetsis said.

"What heavy lifting?" Goku asked. "You just seem to be the laziest Plasma member I've ever seen. You've just been hiding in the shadows, haven't you?" Ghetsis calm expression faltered slightly.

"Just because you haven't seen someone work, doesn't mean they don't." Ghetsis said. He looked over to Kyouhei. "Like your friend Colress. Have you seen him work? You haven't, so does that mean he doesn't?" Kyouhei shook his head.

"Colress? You mean that man with the crazy hairstyle and Basculin shooting gun?" Cheren asked. Ghetsis nodded. "How do you know him?" Cheren asked.

"Simple really, he's the one working the ship!" Zinzolin piped in. Ghetsis shot him a mean look.

"Anyhow, yes. Colress is working under me because I gave him control of the ship." Ghetsis said.

"Isn't he the one who made the ship fly?" Kyouhei asked Logan. Logan nodded.

"Is that what you heard?" Ghetsis asked, not making eye contact with anyone. "No, he's not the one who made the ship fly, or covered Opelucid City in ice. Though he made the designs of the ship to enable it when we got the power to do so." He explained. Everyone looked lost.

"Then who's giving the ship power?" The grunts chatted quietly amongst themselves. Ghetsis smirked, and banged the cane he was holding against the deck floor. Nothing happened at first, but then the ship began shaking violently, and the temperature dropped again.

"Gah, now I wish I had a coat!" Cheren cried.

"Shut up, that's not the issue!" Goku shouted at him. Cannons from the sides of the ship popped out, and ice began forming in them. The Plasma grunts screamed and ran away in many different directions. Sheets of ice soon covered the area, just as it had in Opelucid City.

"Feh, I guess it's not that bad." Goku remarked, leading Kyouhei to the edge of the ship where Cheren was standing. Logan popped up beside Kyouhei, eyeing Goku to make sure he wouldn't get attacked. Goku ignored him and turned to Ghetsis, who was still grinning darkly.

"What was that for?" Goku shouted to him. Ghetsis chuckled, and responded with another bang of his cane against the deck. The floors began forming cracks. Zinzolin's breath caught up in his throat, and he backed away.

Suddenly, the floor exploded, sending chunks of wood in every direction. Goku stood in front of Kyouhei to protect him from the flying splinters, while Cheren's Stoutland used protect and warded everything off. Logan took a full blow of the wood and got knocked off the ship, and Zinzolin ran away, screaming like a little girl.

Cheren tapped Goku's shoulder to signal that it was fine to let Kyouhei breath, and Goku loosened his grip. He and Kyouhei followed Cheren's gaze to the middle of the used to be deck and saw Ghetsis standing next to a Pokémon. More specifically, Kyrem.

The boys stared at Kyrem in disbelief. Zoro, who was hiding behind Cheren's legs, crawled out and growled at the dragon. Ghetsis chuckled to himself a little bit more, and then cleared his throat.

"I hope you're impressed! It took a lot of work getting Kyrem under control." Ghetsis said.

"Wait… Logan said three character traits were needed to awaken him, and a ton of other stuff… I feel like my brain's going to explode!" Kyouhei's mind flipped through all the stuff he thought he knew about Team Plasma's plan and what he knew now. It made him feel faint.

"C'mon Kyouhei, not know!" Goku sighed, remembering how when Kyouhei thought too hard on a subject, it made him get some kind of sickness. Goku glared at Ghetsis.

"What are you planning?" He asked loudly to Ghetsis. Cheren nudged his shoulder.

"I doubt he's stupid enough to tell you." He told Goku. Kyouhei muttered while he tried straightening out his thoughts.

"Use Kyrem… Take over Unova…" He muttered. Cheren overheard this.

"So your objectives are same from two years ago, am I right?" Cheren asked Ghetsis. Ghetsis had a bored look on his face.

"Yes, some things never change." He replied. Cheren leaned over to Goku.

"All he wants is power. He's been planning this for two years now, maybe longer." He whispered into Goku's ear.

"Oh yea? I'm not letting you take over Unova!" Goku yelled to Ghetsis. Ghetsis yawned.

"Try and stop me." He growled. He stamped his cane on the ground again, and Kyrem roared, making the boys cover their ears. Kyouhei snapped out of his thoughts and looked around like he didn't know where he was. His face looked a little red. _Probably a fever, just great._ Goku thought as he glanced over his shoulder. Kyrem opened its jaw and began forming sheer cold energy in its mouth.

"You won't be able to stop me if you're dead!" Ghetsis cackled, making Goku think of a Murkrow. Kyrem absorbed lots of energy, and prepared to release it. Cheren held Stoutland's Poke ball, ready to send it out and use protect. But Goku didn't think it would stand long against a legendary Pokémon like Kyrem. He reached for Kyouhei's hand behind him. He found it, and pulled Kyouhei close to his side.

"It was a pleasure!" Ghetsis yelled sarcastically as Kyrem released its energy. The boys braced themselves.

A roar came from behind them, and a blast of fire overpowered Kyrem's energy. Cheren looked back and sighed with not so much relief. Ghetsis looked angry, but not as much surprised. Goku looked behind him and saw another dragon.

"Reshiram and the hero of ideals." Cheren said. Goku marveled at the white dragon, and noticed the figure sitting side saddle on it; a weird girly looking dude with tea green hair.

"That's N." Cheren explained. "He was my friend's rival two years ago. They both disappeared after Team Plasma first disbanded." Behind them, Kyrem roared at Reshiram longingly. Reshiram looked at Kyrem with pity. N leaped off Reshiram and walked calmly aboard what was left of Team Plasma's ship.

"N, it's been a while." Ghetsis growled.

"I could say the same, father." N replied. Goku looked at Cheren expectantly, giving him a look that said _Care to explain?_

"Ghetsis is apparently N's father." Cheren said. Goku snorted.

"I see the family resemblance." He replied. He looked over at Kyouhei, who fell asleep due to the fever he got by thinking too hard. His hand was still locked in Goku's though. The atmosphere grew tense the more N and Ghetsis stared at each other. After about three minutes, Goku cleared his throat.

"So uh, are we going to stand here staring at each other all day or can we do something more interesting?" Goku suggested. N nodded slightly, acknowledging Goku's remark.

"I have better things to do as well." N said. "But I came to speak with him." He pointed towards Kyouhei, who was sound asleep on Goku's shoulder. Ghetsis looked impatient, and banged his cane on the scorched wooden floor.

"How many times are you going to stamp your cane around like you're having a fit?" Goku asked as Kyrem stretched. It looked straight at Reshiram, and sprang forward it, knocking N and Cheren out of the way. N landed on top of Cheren.

"Arceus N get off me!" Cheren growled, struggling under N's weight. N leapt up and told Reshiram to look out. Reshiram flew upwards as Kyrem charged at it. Kyrem's gaze followed Reshiram into the clouds. It roared, as if taunting Reshiram to come at it. Reshiram roared from a distance. N looked up where its roar came from.

"Watch your language Reshiram!" He called up. Cheren stood up and adjusted his tie. N looked over at him. "What was so bad about your glasses that you traded them for that tacky tie?" He asked.

"It's not tacky, and I got contacts!" Cheren responded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nah, it's totally tacky!" Goku called to him. Cheren shot him a mean look. Meanwhile, Reshiram swooped down at Kyrem, catching it off balance. Kyrem stumbled, but then regained his footing. Kyrem began storing cold energy to shoot Reshiram with. Reshiram landed, and charged at Kyrem, starting to store blazing red energy. As Reshiram closed in, Kyrem unleashed its energy. Reshiram used Flamethrower and the two opposite energies hit each other. Goku went temporarily blind when a bright light came from the miniature explosion.

Reshiram continued attacking by using extrasensory. Kyrem took minimal damage. Kyrem charged at Reshiram again. Reshiram dodged and Kyrem ran into a tree. A slight yelp was heard from behind it. Logan slowly came out from behind Kyrem and snuck to another tree to hide in. following him was Nikki and Rood! Goku sighed.

"'Bout time those fools showed up." He remarked. Cheren nodded in agreement. Kyrem shook itself off, and stared at Reshiram spitefully. Reshiram made a snorting noise, as if taunting Kyrem to come after it. Kyrem roared angrily, and started storing energy. Reshiram used dragon pulse, which was surprisingly super effective. Kyrem shook off the effects and used ice beam at Reshiram, not much damage was dealt.

Reshiram flew up towards the sky again. This time, Kyrem decided to give it a shot. Its mini wings expanded, and flapped a little before lifting Kyrem upwards. Kyrem shot up after Reshiram, leaving everyone in silence.

"Be careful Reshiram!" N called. A faint roar was heard from the sky. N smiled, and turned towards Cheren.

"She'll be fine." He assured him.

"Does it look like I care?" Cheren snapped. Ghetsis stared up at the sky expectantly. Goku glanced over to Kyouhei and shook his shoulder slightly. Kyouhei's head bobbed a little, and his eyes fluttered open.

"You OK Kyouhei?" Goku asked. Kyouhei nodded and rubbed his eyes, looking cute and half asleep. Cheren walked over to Goku and Kyouhei. He placed his hand over Kyouhei's forehead.

"I guess you have a little fever." Cheren commented. "But it should be fine." Goku let go of Kyouhei's hand and wrapped both arms around him.

"You're just as cute as ever, half asleep and all!" Goku said cheerfully, snuggling Kyouhei's head. Logan, Nikki, and Rood snuck out from their tree.

"Oi, what happened to Kyrem and Reshiram?" Logan asked loudly.

" Weren't you watching?" Cheren asked irritably back.

"Well sorry! Nikki here was freaking out and squeezed me half to death! How was I supposed to watch a battle when I'm halfway to heaven?" Logan responded. N glanced at Logan and Nikki and smiled.

"Long time, no see Logan and Nikki!" He called, and then he spotted Rood. "Ah, and Rood too!"

Nikki and Rood waved to him happily. Logan responded with a "Feh". The moment was interrupted by Kyrem's roar. Reshiram's figure swooped down above the ship and back up. Kyrem close behind, looking tired and weak. Ghetsis looked impatient, and he smacked the cane on the ground. Kyrem suddenly roared with new found energy, though still weak from taking so many hits from Reshiram. Reshiram swiftly landed in front of the former Plasma members and Logan.

Kyrem stored more cold energy and released it at Reshiram. Reshiram quickly dodged it, and the Plasma members panicked and scattered into the trees. The energy went on past them and slammed into the nearby mountain. The mountain seemed to groan. Everyone glanced upwards to the tip of the mountain, and beheld a sight, an avalanche headed straight towards the ship.

Everyone panicked and scattered, as the Plasma members had. Goku quickly shoved Kyouhei until he was fully awake and alert. Everyone scrambled off the ship, except Ghetsis, scrambled off the ship and into an entrance to a cave.

They all made it inside in the nick of time; the avalanche sped by and made the cave rumble violently. Zoro yelped, and jumped into N's arms. Kyouhei clung onto Goku tightly, which secretly pleased both of the two, while Cheren got caught in a death hug by Nikki.

Soon enough, the shaking stopped, and all everyone could think was O Arceus, could this day get any worse? N and Zoro peeked out the cave's entrance. There was snow covering everything, and even the ship was buried deep in it. Reshiram roared victoriously from the top of the mountain. Kyouhei joined N in observing the scenery.

"Is Ghetsis ok?" Kyouhei asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't be too worried. He's probably run off somewhere." N replied. Zoro jumped out of N's arms and began playing in the snow. N smiled and joined her. Kyouhei glanced the area over once more, and spotted a silver looking stick poking out of the snow. He walked out carefully to it to get a closer look. He realized the stick was Ghetsis's cane. N popped up and looked at it over Kyouhei's shoulder.

"That thing was controlling Kyrem." N said. "As long as no one has it, Kyrem should be free of its own will."

"Then what do we do with it?" Kyouhei asked. N thought for a moment.

"I'd say leave it here. No one comes around this place anyway." He replied. Kyouhei agreed. Zoro walked up behind Kyouhei and rubbed against his ankles. Both N and Kyouhei turned to look at her.

"She's taken a liking to you." N observed. Zoro yapped at N happily. "She says she wants to stay with you." N translated.

"What?" Kyouhei asked. "Oh no, I couldn't take her, I mean she's your Pokémon after all!" N shook his head.

"She's not my Pokémon, she's my friend. There's a difference." N said. He picked Zoro up and placed her in Kyouhei's arms.

"She'll always be my friend, and now she's yours as well." N said, smiling. Goku ran out from the cave, falling face first in the snow. He stood up immediately and swore.

"I hate snow!" He exclaimed. He looked over at N and Kyouhei.

"What's up with you two?" He asked.

"Just having a chat, nothing you need to get concerned over!" N called back. Goku folded his arms over his chest.

"Mm hmm." He eyed N one last time before strutting into the cave again. N turned back to Kyouhei.

"You… Remind me of a trainer I knew, two years ago, it was." N observed.

"Everything that has happened to me on this journey included people from two years ago." Kyouhei replied. N agreed.

"I just wanted to ask you a question." N said. "Have you heard of a boy named Toya?" He asked. Kyouhei thought, and shook his head.

"Sorry, nothing's coming to mind." He replied. N nodded sadly.

"I just thought you would, I mean, you're the spitting image of him." N said, looking Kyouhei up and down.

"Sorry I can't be of any help." Kyouhei said thoughtfully. "But if you need help with anything, let me know, ok?" N looked at him surprisingly, but nodded.

"Now… I may be wrong, but does that Goku kid like you?" N asked. Kyouhei's face began feeling hot. N nodded. "That's what I had thought." He said, smiling.

"I think the two of you look great together, in my opinion, that is." N commented. He smiled and urged Kyouhei to go back into the cave with everyone else. N followed Kyouhei into the entrance. Cheren looked better, considering how hard Nikki squeezed him. Rood smiled at N and walked over to him. The two of them began conversing of future plans.

Kyouhei walked up to Goku. Goku turned to face him and grinned.

"What a day, huh?" He asked lightheartedly. Kyouhei nodded in agreement. Goku tilted his head slightly. "What's up? Do you still have a fever?" He asked, noticing the red in Kyouhei's face. Kyouhei shook his head. Zoro looked up at him expectantly, as if asking _what are you waiting for?_

Kyouhei acknowledged Zoro and looked up at Goku. The boys grinned at each other. Goku kept thinking how cute Kyouhei was when he smiled. Without warning, he hugged Kyouhei, leaving Zoro squashed in the middle.

Goku and Kyouhei's heads were so close together. Goku smiled at Kyouhei before he leaned in, and kissed him. Kyouhei's lips were soft, just like his personality. Kyouhei blushed fiercely, knowing everyone was sneaking looks at them. But he could feel N's encouragement from behind him.

Kyouhei began to kiss back, all of his love poured into Goku, and Goku did the same, only his was twice as powerful. Goku pulled back from Kyouhei slowly, his face not quite as red, but Kyouhei could see how happy he was. Goku opened his mouth to speak.

"Aah…" He cleared his throat. "Kyouhei… I've been waiting to tell you this for the longest time…" He met Kyouhei's eyes and continued. "I love you, Kyouhei, with all my heart. I'll always be there for you, and I'll be there to protect you, to be your friend, and to love you." Kyouhei felt tears forming up in his eyes. He leaned his head against Goku's chest.

"Goku… I feel the same way, I didn't realize it before, but now there's nothing I'd rather do or anybody else to be with than you." Kyouhei thoughtfully replied. Zoro yapped irritably, _can I go now?_ Kyouhei grinned, and made room for Zoro to leap out. Goku quickly pulled Kyouhei into a tighter hug, and told himself, _I'm not letting Kyouhei go. _Kyouhei smiled to himself and thought to himself, _I won't leave Goku's side. _

_Some useless pointers from the story-_

_Ghetsis told Zinzolin and the rest of Team Plasma Kyrem needed to be awakened by three people with certain characteristics. This was only to occupy everyone while Ghetsis awakened Kyrem himself and used his staff to control it._

_Ghetsis must have bought his cane at an antique shop on Join Avenue. (Nah, that's false, but it could've happened.)_

_Colress was indeed steering the Plasma Boat while in Opelucid City and to the Giant Chasm. He ran away when Kyrem burst from the ship's inside._

_The only reason N saved Cheren, Goku, and Kyouhei is because Kyouhei is the spitting image of Toya. He thought Kyouhei might know of Toya's whereabouts._

_After Logan flew off the ship, he met up with Nikki and Rood, and they all went to the Giant Chasm to witness the end of Reshiram and Kyrem's battle._

_Who knows exactly what gender Reshiram and Kyrem are? I think Reshiram's a girl and Kyrem's a guy. My opinion._

_Zoro was indeed, happy to see N. But since so much was going on, she didn't greet him like she would've._

_When the avalanche came by, Ghetsis escaped, and so did Kyrem. Both souls roam freely, but no one has seen either since._

_ Authors note-_

_ And that my friends, concludes Make Me Smile! *claps awkwardly*. I wasn't feeling the best when I wrote this chapter. I wasn't sick, but my face felt seriously hot. And for the battle scenes... That's my limit on how good I can do. Sorry if you didn't like it, but oh well. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts, comments, questions, concerns! _


End file.
